Cryptic
by mymistress
Summary: "All I remember was a pair of emerald green eyes bringing me out of my dark abyss. If only that boy didn't turn out to be Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived. If only I had a warning sign before the both of us fell into something more dangerous than any curse. Love."
1. Prologue

Before things turned from good to bad.

I was Hermione Jean Granger.

Everything about my life was simple, though I didn't really mind that.

My hair was a dull brown color. My skin was distgustingly pale. I had the best grades in our year, which wasn't surprising since I seemed like the only willing participant in the whole class.

My friends were Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood.

Both wacky and spontaneous in their own ways.

I didn't have any rivals. And yet, I was captured by the largest evil there was.

Lord Voldemort.

There were rumors spreading throughout the castle at the end of seventh year when Harry went into hiding. Almost as fast as there were rumors spreading about Sirius Black and his plot to demolish the Potter legacy by killing Harry. They died down eventually, when the next twist in his life became the new gossip.

I didn't expect anything to happen to me though. When I did, I imagined, they would keep us in a cell. All the mudbloods mashed together. Something almost related to the horrors of the Holocaust.

But what happened to me was much worse. I'd been wilted to nothing from the Cruciactus curse, that I'd forced myself to believe that it was only a daily part of life. Four months, we were tortured into giving the whereabouts of Harry Potter.

Even when some of us gave him practical guesses, he'd kill us anyway. Slowly and painfully, until we were practically begging for death. And I got to hear all of it. Every scream. Every cry.

Until I just blocked everything out. The final moments of my life, when I felt myself giving up, not able to hold on to the one string of life I had left in the dirty cellar. I saw them.

The emerald orbs that saved me.

They released me from horrible grip Voldemort had on my life. And from then on, I tried to begin anew.

_Tried, _being the key word. Except I kept seeing him. His face, his eyes.

Though reluctantly so, I fell deeply and unconditionally in love with Harry James Potter.


	2. The Nightmare

"_Where is he?!" The voice hissed. My body ached and I couldn't even tell if I was standing upright. My legs felt like jelly while my brain had slowly turned to mush. But one thing was for sure, my mouth wasn't moving to do anything but scream. _

_He was going to only hear that. And if I had more strength left in me, he wouldn't even have the satisfaction of hearing me scream._

"_I asked, 'where is Harry Potter?'"_

"_These mudbloods are useless, master. They aren't going to tell you anything you don't already know." A deep voice whispered from the back._

"_Are you questioning me, Mr. Malfoy?"_

"_No! Of course not! I would ne-"_

"_I don't care. Get this one out of my sight."_

_My body dragged and tumbled until I reached the bottom floor where every other prisoner was. I crawled my way to a wall, tears flowing down my face as sharp pain ran through my arms when they hit the concrete floor beneath me. _

_It felt like I'd been crawling miles until I reached the wall. I leaned against it breathing heavily as I heard someone else scream. And until I heard that scream weaken, I left my eyes open. Then second by second they felt heavier and heavier until-_

"_Lupin! I-I think those two are dead and have probably been dead for a while now."_

"_It truly is a shame, that. What kind of a person does this?! Anyone else alive?"_

"_I don't-Hermione?!" _

"_No! Don't…don't." I weakly tried to push him away, but he grabbed me nonetheless, looking at me with those devilish emerald eyes._

"_Hermione!" He called again. His voice echoed and somehow, grew higher?_

"_Hermione!"_

"Hermione! Wake up, please!" It was Ginny. My eyes shot open and I looked at her, fear was etched all over her face and it pained me to see her that way.

"D-Did I wake you?" I whispered. She nodded slightly but still looked at me worriedly. "I didn't mean to."

"I know you didn't. Hermione, you nearly scared me to death. You're screaming like...nevermind, but this...this isn't good for your health. You should really go see someone about all of this. I know you're not okay so don't even say that you are."

"I keep seeing the same thing all the time. I'll get used to it." I tried weakly.

"No, you won't. Maybe Harry will know what to do, he used to have this problem back in si-"

"No! We're not calling him. I'll go see a therapist or a go to St. Mungos, hell I'll even see a dementor. I just-I don't want to see him."

Ginny looked at me sympathetically, but I knew she was as confused as could be. I never told her why I didn't like Harry so much. No one knew, they were all as confused as she was. Who could despise the person that had saved their life? By risking their own, I might add.

"Alright. I'm going downstairs, want anything?"

"No, I'm fine."

Ginny sent me a quick smile that I could tell was forced before closing the door. I knew this wasn't easy for her and she would be returning to school tomorrow for her seventh year, she should be happy, so incredibly happy that school would finally be over and she would start her life in the wizarding world.

But I knew my presence was depriving her of that and it frustrated me to no end. No matter how hard I tried to pretend I was perfectly fine, it seemed like everyone could see through it and knew that I obviously wasn't.

Sometimes, I wished the people around me could act more like Ron Weasley and just try to avoid making conversation with me period. If anyone was good at talking their mouths off, it was Ron, and yet he grew silent whenever I just happened to be the only person he could talk to.

I knew why, of course, I wasn't dense. He just couldn't think of anything to say to me and I sort of liked it. No sympathetic looks or apologies for things they didn't have control over. I hated when people apologized the most. And I guess Ron was like Switzerland in other words.

Neutral and silent.

The perfect combination in my opinion.

I just hope that I don't ruin things more than I feel like I already have.

[*]

"Got your things all together?" Mrs. Weasley called from downstairs.

"Yes, mum. I'll be right down." Ginny replied before turning towards me. "I can't believe this is it."

"Yeah."

"This will be my last time I'll be on Platform 9¾. My last time being a Hogwarts student. It all feels surreal, you know?"

"My seventh year was lovely, I hope yours is too." I said with my hands folded on my lap. I didn't want to look at her. Staying in this house would be a drag without Ginny around. I know Mrs. Weasley will try to distract me and cheer me up but it's never the same without Ginny, who I feel knows somewhat how I feel.

"Don't be like that, Hermione. While I'm gone, you can find a job and meet new people. I'll be back for Christmas before you know it. I am going to miss you." Ginny smiled sadly.

"I'll miss you too. Tell Luna, I said hello."

"Will do." She opened her arms to me and I jumped off the bed and into them.

"Bye, Ginny."

"Bye 'Mione." Ginny pulled away and took her bags. She stopped at the doorway however and looked back at me, with a hopeful look in her eyes, "He's downstairs, if you want to say anything. Him and Ron are supposed to be starting work today as well. They have jobs at the Ministry. In case you wanted to say anything." She repeated hoping it would get through to me to go downstairs.

I didn't. That was a fact, but I didn't want to make Ginny angry before she left for three months, so I just nodded. One thing I didn't enjoy about Ginny was her Weasley temper and she would surely try to make me feel guilty or some other emotion so I could go downstairs.

But I wasn't going to do that. I haven't spoken with him since I left St. Mungos and I couldn't run and hide from him because my body felt so limp.

No way in hell was I speaking to Harry Potter.

**A|N – Kind of a boring chapter but it's just starting up.**

**Review&Favorite or Follow**

**-Nicole xoxo**


	3. Resolution

"Hermione, sweetheart, are you feeling ill?" Mrs. Weasley asked as I sat down at the table.

"No, I feel fine. Why d'you ask?"

"I expected you to join all of us in seeing Ginny off. Harry was willing to-"

"Could you hand me a fork, Mrs. Weasley?" I cut her off before she could even start. From how she was starting the sentence, it seemed Harry wanted to do me a favor. Though my subject changing ways are always successful, Mrs. Weasley has a way of getting what she wanted.

"Sure dear. But your eggs aren't ready yet. And about what I was saying before, Harry offered to get you a job with him and Ron at the Ministry. Doesn't that sound fantastic? Plus it'll give you an excuse to meet new people."

Normally, I would've just shrugged off Mrs. Weasley's suggestions. She could give me twelve different options to leave the house every other week but I never did it. But this time, I realized why she'd do it. I was staying with the Weasley's because I knew that staying with my parents would only provoke the Dark Lord.

Erasing their memories of me was the best thing. Though the pain of that also struck my heart, I knew they would be happy and safe without having to worry about me. But freeloading off of the Weasley's wasn't the right thing to do. No matter how messed up my life has become, staying inside and not doing anything to contribute seemed to take a toll on Mrs. Weasley.

The moment her eyes met mine, I knew that this couldn't go on any longer. Mrs. Weasley was like a second mother to me ever since I became friends with Ginny.

"Okay. What job do they have for me?"

Her eyes lit up at the sound of that and she took a seat across from me.

"You get to work in the same department as Harry."

"But I thought Harry was an auror."

"In training. I assumed that you could be too. It's okay if you don't want to. Percy may have a small position fo-"

Weakness. The poor muggleborn that was tortured couldn't possibly want to fight anymore evil. I wasn't going to be that person. I wasn't going to give into weakness. Mrs. Weasley placed a cup of orange juice in front of me as well as a plate of eggs.

"I'll do it. Seems like fun. When do I start?"

"Tomorrow morning. I'm sure nothing extremely important happened today. Since Harry's already spoken of you, I'm sure everything will be fine."

I nodded, chewing my eggs contently. Mrs. Weasley waved her wand and they began to wash the dishes.

Tomorrow would be the day that I would step out of this house. I would leave the Burrow and step into the world I'd once believed to be hell. The thought itself was nerve-wrecking but the thought of playing the victim was even worse.

If that was even possible.

[*]

_Dear Ginny,_

_I think your mother has finally gotten through to me. I hope you're doing well in all your classes and that you and Luna enjoy your last year at Hogwarts. As for me, your mother has finally convinced me to get a job. I've spent nearly four months in this house and I think it's time for me to get back out there._

_I'm going to be an auror!_

_Hope you're well! Wouldn't want a howler coming your way anytime soon ;)_

_-Hermione_

I tied the letter to _ ankle. Tomorrow, I'd be starting over. Without Mrs. Weasley to hover over me and Ginny to check if I'm okay.

I'm not. But I'm almost positive that this, working and getting out there, into the world will do me some sort of good. At least that's what happens in American novels.

I went up to Ginny's room and stayed there most of the day as I usually did. I fell asleep with ease or at least until the nightmares returned. They took me under once more.

'They' being the green orbs that appeared briefly after I shut my eyes.

The green eyes that I would have to face tomorrow after months of avoiding them or mainly the person they belonged to.

The boy that saved me.

[*]

"Do you need anything to eat, dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked once more. I smiled politely and shook my head.

"No. And if I am hungry, I'm sure Ron will fill me in on the best places to eat." I laughed.

"That boy has quite a stomach."

"Yeah. Ron's waiting outside for me, so I really got to go now."

"Alright. Have a great day, Hermione." She kissed my head and smiled.

I headed for the door but stopped in the doorway, a sudden thought coming to me, "Mrs. Weasley?" I called out as I turned around to face her.

"Yes, are you missing anything?"

"No. I just forgot to tell you, thank you for all you've done for me. I wouldn't be getting a job at the Ministry if it hadn't been for you. And thank you for taking care of me these past months. It really means a lot."

"No problem." She replied, shocked. I was never one to show my emotions after what happened to me and sharing my deepest gratitude with this woman I call my second mother probably shocked her most of all, because she's one of the people I shut out.

I didn't waste more time standing in the doorway. I had to get to Ron who was shuffling his feet in the grass.

"I'm ready." I announced and Ron turned to face me.

"Great."

Once we made it farther out into the grass, Ron stopped, making me halt in confusion.

"Why did you stop?"

"Um," He tugged at the collar of his shirt as his face turned scarlet.

"What is it, Ronald?"

"I'm not that good apparating."

"So?"

"Well, Harry usually transports with me so I just thought-"

"That I would?" I said flatly.

My lack of enthusiasm must have scared him because he immediately turned apologetic.

"Yes but I understand if you don't want to. I wouldn't want to do it for someone else either an-"

"Ron! Please stop talking. Give me your hand; I'll give it my best shot."

Ron wouldn't stop talking about how good I was at apparating and how weird the place he would have apparated us to would've looked.

We made it to the Auror part of the Ministry of Magic and thankfully Ron dispersed from my side. No wonder he never talked to me at the Burrow. He'd never shut his trap and the whole situation would end up with me hexing him.

Only after I realized that the Auror class was almost identical to a Hogwarts DADA class a deep voice sounded from behind me.

One that was too hard to forget.

Harry.


End file.
